


An Ending and A Beginning

by lovelybluegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Sassy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluegirl/pseuds/lovelybluegirl
Summary: Draco has had enough of his fathers dismissal and denial over his sexuality/relationship with Harry Potter and the aftermath where his boyfriend has to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 182





	1. An Ending

"I won't hear another word of this utter nonsense. Go to your bedro-"

"BUT I LOVE HIM!"

He howled fury making his entire body shake as he slammed his hands down on the dinner table. He was so _sick_ of hearing his father dismiss him and his feelings. He was **done**.

Lucius looked up from his work, taken aback at the outburst. He set the parchment down and folded his hands tightly. After fixing his composure, he raised a calculating brow at Draco from across the long table.

"I _love_ him, father. I'd snog him right here in front of you both, like kissing him was air and I was drowning. I'd let him touch me like I'd die without his hands all over my body and I'd make you watch if I could." He spat, venom dripping off of every word as he went. His mother, seated just next to his father, both conveniently out of his reach, looked as though she might faint and that only seemed to fuel his rage further. Her passivity in all situations was driving him absolutely _mad_.

"Go on! Go on, tell me how much I disgust you! Make it so much bloody fucking easier for me to leave. Just say it already! I know you want to, I can see it on your face, go on, father. Tell me you can't stand the sight of me! Tell me I'm such a disappointment, a burden, an ingrate, all because you can't accept that your son's a fucking fairy, a bloody poof! So fucking _bent_ on Harry- _sodding_ -Potter that he can't see straight! TELL ME!" Draco screamed. He screamed louder than he ever had before and then some. His throat felt raw and he could feel the hot tears streaming down his face as he glared hatefully at his father. He hated being an angry crier.

"Go on, _father_ ," he spat the word like it was dirty, "tell me."

An unsettling silence fell over the room. Draco could hear his heart pounding and the blood rushing through his veins was deafening as he glared down his father, daring him to speak. His breathing was ragged and exhausted, his eyes burning holes into the man's skull.

Lucius clenched his jaw in irritation and Draco felt a pang of satisfaction at the small tell of his rage. His father calmly set aside whatever work he had been doing before Draco had interrupted and he rose from his chair. Fixing Draco with an icy stare, Lucius finally spoke,

"The Malfoy heir should never participate in such foul, distasteful behavior. If you truly believe you are 'in love' with the Potter Boy, I suggest you leave. You are not welcome here and you are no son of mine."

Draco's blood ran cold.

He'd expected yelling, a nice scolding about being a 'proper Malfoy heir' and doing his 'duty' of continuing the family line. Expected blinding rage, maybe even to be physically beaten, he wouldn't put it past his father. He'd even expected to have painful curses thrown at him, something his father was more than adept at, especially when it came to his own son. But this.

Draco had never expected this.

He'd never even imagined it.

"Lucius!" Narcissa said aghast, her face pale and ghost like, almost as though she couldn't fathom what she'd just heard her husband say. She stumbled to her feet and latched onto his arm, giving him pleading eyes but Lucius didn't spare her so much as a glance.

"Is that what you wish?" Draco quietly asked, his fury having dissipated from the shock.

"Do you love him?"

"I-"

Draco sighed and stopped himself. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands painfully. He wouldn't try to defend himself anymore, not to the likes of him. If this is what his father wanted, then so be it. He wasn't worth the effort anyway.

"Yes."

"Then leave. You may return once you've decided to act like a Malfoy again, as of right now you are not my son."

"Then I suppose I'll never step foot in this hell forsaken manor again. Good riddance." Draco said haughtily his lips curled in a disgusted sneer, one his father had taught him. Then he turned on the balls of his feet and sauntered towards the front door with an arrogant sway to his hips as he went.

"NO! Draco, my love, please! Please, he didn't-he didn't mean it! Lucius tell him. Tell HIM!" Narcissa cried desperately, looking wildly between her son and her husband. Lucius stared blankly after Draco and said nothing.

Narcissa let out a shrill sound of disapproval and dug her fingernails into her husband's arm. "So help me Lucius, you'd better take those words back this instant or I'll make you regret it!" She hissed, her face pinched with motherly anger.

Her husband didn't flinch away from her vice like grip and stayed silent. "You useless, _coward_." She growled releasing him and rushing towards the front door. 

Draco's hand rested on the doorknob as he pulled the heavy door open only to have it slammed shut once again.

"No, you are not leaving."

"Mother, I will not pretend to be someone I'm not and I refuse to stay in this suffocating mansion with that poisonous man." Draco coolly replied turning to face his strong willed mother. Her blue eyes pierced into Draco's and it took all of his self restraint not to duck his head in shame. He couldn't bear to disappoint his mother.

"I will not have it, you are my _son_ and you will stay here with me." She huffed curling her elegant fingers around his wrist to tug him back.

Draco pulled her hands off of the door and his wrist and held them in his own hands. He smoothed his thumbs over the back of her hands over and over again. He couldn't remember when his hands had gotten larger than hers and the thought saddened him a little.

"Mother, I love you but I cannot stay here. I can't. If you wish to see me, I'll be staying at Harry's. All you have to do is owl me." Draco said with a sigh.

Then he kissed her on both cheeks and walked out the front door.


	2. A Beginning

Draco blinked back the tears pressing against his eyes as he walked up the few steps to Harry's front door. He used one of the posts on the porch to support himself and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

_"Then leave. You may return once you've decided to act like a Malfoy again, as of right now, you are not my son."_

His father's words seemed to echo in his head over and over and over again. It had been mere hours since his father had...since Draco'd told him he loved Harry.

After leaving the manor in an almost trance like state, Draco had spent time wandering around a muggle park Harry took him to for one of their first dates.

He'd spent the better part of the day feeling empty and lifeless. No tears had made an appearance and he hadn't crumpled to the floor sobbing just yet, but he hadn't planned on feeling so worthless after telling his father everything either. Draco had mostly felt numb.

"Merlin."

Draco shut his eyes firmly, a few tears rolling down his face. The numbness had faded the second Harry's house came into view and his sadness came crashing down on him in waves. All he wanted to do was break down right there on the porch and fall apart.

But he had to stop. If Draco didn't stop now he knew he might never be able to put all the pieces back together. He needed to be strong because if he lost it now it meant his father won. And he couldn't let him win.

One shaky breath later and Draco found the courage to knock on the door. He could do this. It was fine.

Draco was instantly greeted with Mrs. Potter's glittering smile which only seemed to grow once her eyes landed on him.

"Draco, dear, how lovely to see you! I-"

He _couldn't_ do this.

It _wasn't_ fine.

A gut wrenching sob left his mouth and he would have collapsed if it hadn't been for Mrs. Potter. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him inside the house.

"Oh my-Draco, sweetheart. What's the matter? What's happened?" Mrs. Potter cooed rubbing his back and tucking Draco's head under her chin.

Draco let out another earth shattering sob and wrapped his arms around her. He loved Harry's mother almost as much as he loved his own. And he really needed the physical comforts his family lacked. Everything **_hurt_**.

"It's alright, Draco. It's okay." She said stroking his hair and his back comfortingly. He felts like a child.

"James! Harry! Get in here!" She hollered and Draco wanted the floor to open up and devour him whole. He didn't want Harry to see this. Then he'd have to tell him what happened and Draco didn't want Harry to blame himself for this. And he knew he would. Harry was like that. Too good to be true.

Draco could hear the pounding feet of Mr. Potter and Harry coming down the stairs and the urge to hide himself into Mrs. Potters arms intensified. Harry didn't need to see him like this.

"What's- Draco? Bloody hell! Love, you okay? What's wrong? What happened? Merlin, please tell me he didn't hurt you."

Draco felt Harry pull him off of his mother, who released him and went to whisper about Draco to her husband. Despite not wanting Harry to worry or see him like this he didn't make a move to resist him.

Draco knew he probably looked like a disaster, eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down his face covered in pink splotches no doubt, but Harry looked at him like he was priceless, even now.

"Awe, love. It'll be alright, tell me what happened. Please?" Harry said holding Draco's face with soft hands. He sniffed a little and buried his face into Harry's neck. And he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist holding him close.

"Just," Draco huffed angrily at the new wave of tears that streamed down his face, "Just hold me for a minute, Harry, please?"

He felt Harry's grip on him tighten as he brought Draco over towards the couch, not releasing him once. "Okay, alright. I've got you, love." Harry hummed sitting down with Draco pressed against his broad chest as he stroked his hair gently.

\----

"You were right." Draco said tapping his fingers on the cup of tea Mrs. Potter had made him. Harry's parents had given them the living room to talk, but not before his mother managed to drown Draco in sweets, tea, and fuzzy blankets. That woman was heaven-sent.

Currently the pair was sat on the couch, Draco bundled in at least three blankets, his back leaning against the arm of the sofa with his legs in Harry's lap who sat directly across, facing him.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. Draco usually loved it when he did that, but right now it just reminded him of the situation he was in.

"I didn't want to be right, love. I'm sorry."

Another silence passed over them as Draco stared off in a daze and Harry stroked his legs absentmindedly.

"You know, I didn't-I never thought he'd-"

Draco stopped again and sipped some of his tea. He hadn't been able to get more than a couple of words out before he felt choked up again. This was horrible.

"Do you remember fifth year?" Draco mumbled looking down at his lap. He could feel Harry's eyes on him as he tapped on his glass. Merlin, he never thought he'd tell anyone this.

"You don't have to-"

Draco looked up and caught Harry's eyes, stopping him short with his intense gaze.

"But I do. I never explained why I was such a prick for that entire year." He said taking a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling. He could feel the tears pressing against his eyes already. He just wanted this to end!

"My father he- I was seeing Goldstein at the time and then I went away for a few weeks for _'family reasons'_. Do you remember that?"

Harry nodded and gave his leg a reassuring squeeze which prompted Draco to continue despite his racing heart. He felt like he might throw up. He hadn't thought about Anthony Goldstein or that hell-forsaken month in a while.

"We weren't careful enough, Goldstein and I, and my father found out through one of his coworker's children. The bugger sent my father a photo of us snogging in the library." Draco let out a stilted laugh and shook his head. He sucked in a deep breath and set his cup down as Harry studied his face, which he pointedly ignored.

"It was ludicrous, really. Of course Goldstein's parents were informed, which didn't really amount to much considering they are in fact not bigots. But my father, being the awful man he is, took me out of school for a month because he thought I was confused, having a nervous break down, sick even." He said finally meeting Harry's eyes again. His green eyes snapped Draco back to reality and grounded him to the present. The words no longer held the flashes of memories they had before and Harry's face dulled the pang of pain a little.

"He thought he could _fix_ me. Like I was broken Harry, or I'd caught some sort of disease! He spent a month drilling into my head exactly what was expected of me, an heir, a perfect little pure-blood bride for a wife." Draco said bitterly he face twisting in disgust. He still couldn't believe, after all of this, he still wanted his fathers love.

"You know what's worse is I genuinely thought he meant well by it all. By all the threats, the screaming, the hexes and curses, even the poor french girls he tried to throw at me." He snorted at just how wrong he'd been.

"Now look, the bloody bastards disowned me and I _still_ love him," An abrupt sob escaped him as he twisted his hands into the pale blue blanket he had around him, "f-uck, Har-ry!"

Draco's body shook from the crying as he tried to suppress it all. He wished the numbness would come back. He felt stupid for crying. It was his own fault after all.

"Love," Harry murmured sadly as he reached out and gathered Draco into his lap. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Everyth-thing hur-rts." Draco cried as Harry held him with strong arms and rubbed his back. He didn't deserve this boy at all. Certainly not while he was such a blubbering mess.

"I know love, 's alright. I've got you, it's okay. You can cry, Draco, you're allowed to. I'm here." Harry said pressing a few kisses to his hair.

"You can stay here, and we'll figure it out, you know my parents love you. And he's your father and you are allowed to love him even if he is a complete wanker. Don't worry, love, we'll figure it out, I promise." Harry whispered and Draco curled his body into Harry's. He let the tears run down his face quietly and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for a while. Draco's hands gripping onto Harry's shirt as he rocked the pair of them slowly, whispering sweet words to the blonde. The sweetness of it all made Draco want to cry more. He didn't know what he would do without Harry.

"I love you, Harry." He mumbled half asleep from all the exhausting emotions he'd gone through today.

"And I love you more, Draco."


End file.
